


All Out of Lives

by Endlessly_Searching



Series: As The World Caves In (Dream SMP Series) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dnf is just mentioned but very prominent in the first part of the series, Dnf mentioned, Dream Smp, Everyone is morally gray, Gen, I will fix things I promise, Just angst guys, M/M, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), The series will end happy though!, This is same universe as last fic, This just won't be a happy part, Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, Tommy was exiled, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain tommy?, War, You do not have to read one to read the other, fits in with canon, no happy ending, this is real good angst guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_Searching/pseuds/Endlessly_Searching
Summary: Just when Tommy had the upper hand, reuniting with Tubbo, forming a resistance, and staging a final resistance against Dream, everything comes crashing down... By his own hands.Tubbo had told him not to become a Wilbur, but he had just become something so much worse..."Dream smiled, but this one had Tommy’s blood running cold. It was the kind of smile someone had when they knew something you didn’t. When the knowledge that had eaten them up inside, filled them with a sick satisfaction, and it tore its way to the surface, expressed in that simple sick smile. He hated that smile."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: As The World Caves In (Dream SMP Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048504
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	All Out of Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Angst go brrrrrrr. 
> 
> Important things to know about this series, three deaths before perma death, but every time you die you lose your memories for about a year until they slowly come back. 
> 
> Anyway I know I should be finishing my other fic but I had writers block again. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Finally, after years of conflict, of bloodshed, broken bonds, deaths, and suffering caused from the hands of the fucking tyrant... Tommy was glaring him down, the man’s own blade firmly in Tommy’s grasp, pointed menacingly at his throat. It pressed in the soft skin, drawing out peaks of dark blood, a little taste of what was to come. He was the one towering over the other, holding all the power in his hand. He had spent so long done so much, gathering forces, reuniting with Tubbo, assassinating George, Dream's _one_ weakness and converting him to fight on his side. Tommy felt pure euphoria fill him, his face stretching into a smile, the kind that was sharp and cutting, positively manic.

He stood strong, adrenaline thrumming through him, foot planted on Dream’s chest with all his weight and strength flowing through the tense muscles. They were in the empty castle, the throne room. It was collapsing around them, sounds of battle filled the air around them, cold night air slipping through the holes in the walls. But Tommy was burning, radiating with excitement and adrenaline from the battle. 

Dream only chuckled, chest underneath Tommy’s foot shuddering with the vibrations of it. His mask had long since fallen in the scuffle, his face on full display and unnervingly expressive. It morphed with his laugh, smirk taking over. 

“Do it.” He croaked out between his empty laugh. 

The audacity, of him to say that with his own fucking blade biting into his throat made Tommy want to laugh in hatred. Though his grin only widened, stretching as far as it could, his cheeks were burning. Only Dream could laugh at the person who held his life in his hand. 

Tommy’s grip on the hilt of the sword tightened. “Shut up.” He spat, pure venom laced in the words.

He was _livid_ , and shaking with hot adrenaline, he wanted this _more_ than anything he ever had. He had a blade at Dream’s throat, pressure increasing. Clutching the man’s life in one had, dangling it right in front of him, he wanted to _crush_ it. 

It was the end for him. When Dream respawned, his memories would be wiped and before the other could even step foot in L'Manberg again he would be _dead_. Tommy was wielding his sword, and would have all his things. Dream was his. He wouldn’t find struggle in taking all his lives. 

“You’re a dead man, _bitch_.” He snarled, spit raining down on the other's face. “The minute you had me exiled- you were a dead man walking.”

Dream breathed out a laugh. “The minute _I_ had you exiled?” He asked incredulously. 

“ _You_ convinced Tubbo.” Tommy snarled pushing his foot down harder on the other’s chest. "All because I attacked your _boyfriend's_ house." A flicker of rage came across Dream's face before disappearing into a mask of indifference. “He never would’ve gone that far-”

“He banished you of his own accord!” Dream laughed once again. “YOU fucked up.”

“Shut up!” Tommy shouted, slamming his foot down on Dream’s chest. A crack ripped through the air, and Tommy felt something give under his foot, snapping. Dream took a gasping breath, face morphing briefly into one of pain and Tommy felt euphoric. "YOU fucked up. Look where you are, at MY feet! In MY L'manberg! With _everyone_ against you. Even _George_."

He laughed before continuing, “I’m back bitch, you couldn’t keep me out- “ He was breathing heavily, brows tight. “You _never_ will. Tubbo and I-”

Dream scoffed. “So you _don’t_ just care about the disks”

Tommy faltered, Dream was mocking him, trying to get under his skin. His face was twisted in a smile which was broken in half from a jagged scar, but behind his eyes lied something dark. He supposed it could be fear, but the other had only ever known fear at George's death. Even now as Tommy held the upper hand he was smiling, even without the damn mask. Tommy was fuming. 

“It was _never_ just about the disks Dream!” He shouted.

“Well you could have fooled me.” He stated simply, green eyes piercing through Tommy.

Tommy’s jaw clenched, “Tubbo- and maintaining this land- they- they _are_ my only priorities now. You can have the fucking disks. They don’t mean shit anymore.” He stated, truth captured in every word. 

“As if-”

“You took everything from me! _Everything_. You will never separate me from Tubbo again.”

Dream smiled, but this one had Tommy’s blood running cold. It was the kind of smile someone had when they knew something you didn’t. When the knowledge that had eaten them up inside, filled them with a sick satisfaction, and it tore its way to the surface, expressed in that simple _sick_ smile. He _hated_ that smile. 

“ _I_ don’t have to. You do it all for me, you always have.” He said cocky as ever. 

Loathing seeped through his veins, hot and searing, consuming everything, the warmth returned to him. It was hotter than lava, consuming him whole, filling his lungs and the air around them. He could swear he was on fire, cause all he could see was red. 

“I’m fucking _done_ with this conversation.” He spat, swiftly lifting the sword high over his head.

If he hadn’t been overflowing with rage, tunnel vision stuck on the enemy below him he would’ve heard Tubbo burst into the room. Jumping through one of the many holes blown into the castle walls, sending loose rubble crashing to the stone underneath. He was frantic and desperate, fear filling his voice. “ _Tommy_ _no_!” 

His shout fell on deaf ears, Tommy was lost in the emotion consuming him.

“Goodbye Dream.” He spoke before plunging the blade straight through the other's heart.

A sickening squelch filled the air and a silent scream choked out of Dream’s parted lips. Blood spattered across his face and over Tommy’s tattered clothes. Dream seized the minute the blade pierced him, hands wrapping around his own blade stained with his blood, slicing into his own palms in an effort to save himself. He looked pathetic writhing on the floor underneath his feet, the opposite of the power hungry tyrant he was, and it filled Tommy with immense satisfaction. His instinctual attempt to save himself was futile as with the force Tommy had used, the blade had pinned him to the ground like a skewer. 

It was vastly intriguing how every facade fell when someone was greeted with death. Only raw and pure intentions left behind. 

“You idiot.” Dream spoke around the blood falling from his lips. 

“TOMMY NO!” Tubbo had rushed in, yanking him off of Dream. 

Tommy snapped from his daze, world shifting as he was pulled back, crashing right into Tubbo. His brother’s arms wrapped around him, fingers clawing into the bloody fabric. 

“What have you _done_?” He sobbed. 

Tommy’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Wha- that was the plan-”

Tubbo’s hands shook as he forcefully turned Tommy around and away from the image of Dream, looking him straight in the eyes.

Tommy’s stomach plummeted the second he saw him, seeing the look of pure panic and fear on his face. It was potent, transferring right over to Tommy and dousing out all the anger instantly. His anger has felt muted in comparison to the fear he now felt. He had _never_ seen Tubbo’s face look like that, even when Techno had held an arrow up to the other during execution. It was disgusting, an expression that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

“NO- NO! They sai-” he was hyperventilating, hands fisting painfully in Tommy’s shirt. “If-” He paused again, this time tears interrupting him.

 _"_ It's okay- just breathe." Tommy soothed, placing his hands over Tubbo's fists despite feeling anything but okay. "Just tell me." His eyes searched Tubbo's own tear filled ones. 

_Someone had to be dead._

Tubbo shook his head before speaking, “ _We’re dead._ ” He whispered, voice thick with a finality that shook Tommy to his core.

There was a choked off laugh from behind him.

_No way._

Tommy pulled from Tubbo’s grasp, whirling around to face Dream.

“You kill me.” He said after their gazes met, dull and lifeless eyes like his mask, pinned to Tommy’s. “You kill me- you kill _everyone_.”

Tommy’s heart stopped, and he felt himself choke, pure _dread_ gripping him.

_No._

“What?” He pushed out through the lump in his throat. 

Dream didn't have the time to answer before the world did it for him.

A sudden pain erupted in Tommy'a chest, his nerves felt like they were bursting with fire, and he could feel his skin tear. On instinct he slammed his hand over his heart, and looked down, his hand came away bloody and his stomach twisted. He stared sick, at the hole that had opened in his chest, blood pouring out rapidly. It wouldn't stop pouring, burning. It felt like something was ripping through him with burning hands, and he could see his own beating heart. A scream of pain sounded from behind him, _Tubbo_.

He tore his gaze away painfully and glanced back, seeing Tubbo, on his knees, gripping his chest. There was a gaping hole right through him, as if a phantom blade had struck right through his heart. It was like looking through a mirror at his own wound. His fear sharpened. 

_Then it clicked._

“I’m your god- Your lives are _c_ onnected with _mine_.” Dream, said voice breathy and losing strength. 

Tears welled in his eyes, and Tommy gasped; a mixture of terror and pain pushing him to his knees. He stared at Tubbo, who had collapsed to the floor completely, hyperventilating and holding his wound. His face was twisted in undiluted agony and it only amplified Tommy's own.

Tubbo was staring _right_ at him.

“Tommy-” He pleaded, free hand reaching out to the other, unstained with his own blood.

Without thought Tommy reached out, falling onto his stomach, and grasping the others hand, his own blood slick between them. Their fingers intertwined, and found comfort with one another, but Tommy only felt guilt. He had never seen Tubbo in so much pain, dying right in front of him. Tubbo's blood was beginning to flow everywhere, and the image of it was making Tommy sick. He had spilled that blood. When he had plunged that sword deep in Dream's heart he had done it to all of them, he had done that to Tubbo.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_. Tubbo, I’m so-” He took a shuddering breath, feeling a sob build in his chest at the realization of what he had done hit him, “I am _so_ sorry.” He sobbed out, finally allowing the tears to fall. 

_He was killing them all._

They were just past the point of return, there was nothing left to save them. Nothing they could do, or say. Tommy was completely powerless as he watched Tubbo's skin pale, the light in his eyes fade, and his breaths become more and more ragged. Nothing in the history of their conflicts had reached this level of destruction, _everyone_ was going to die. Tommy could only cry. It was by his own hands. The body count was on Tommy’s hands. 

“I killed us.” He choked out.

They had no lives left. Both on their _last_. 

“Tommy no-” Tubbo tried, but his own voice broke with his sobs. 

Tubbo had told him not to become a Wilbur, but he had just become something so much _worse_. 

He had done this to save them, save everyone. He had let go of the disks, of everything selfish he had cared about before. He wanted to bring peace, and now he had killed it. He was killing _Tubbo_. He wanted to scream, to cry, but he had no energy. The blood loss was making him feel heavy. 

“No.” He whispered helplessly, clutching on tight to Tubbo’s hand and the other held on just as tight. He was powerless, and even as Dream died with them he still held the world, the puppet master. He held the others hand as a lifeline, wishing for everything to stop. 

He could Dream’s broken laugh echo through the room, taunting him as he watched his own brother die with him. “You killed him for me with my own blade. You killed them all for me-”

His voice died out, and Tommy screwed his eyes shut no longer able to watch as Tubbo faded right in front of him. They were all sharing their last breath, though only Dream would wake up to breath in another. 

_Some hero you are. Should’ve stayed banished._

The hand in his fell limp in time with his own and his heart shattered. Unconsciousness lapped at him, everything felt fuzzy, muddled. His body felt light, he was falling but he couldn’t move. Tommy couldn't even feel Tubbo's hand in his own, only his own breathing until it became to shallow, eventually escaping him. 

Darkness consumed him. 

_I’m sorry._ Was all he thought before he slipped under, never to wake again. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please scream at me in the comments I love to chat.. If you enjoyed check out my other stories or the first part of this series! I will be continuing- the plot will thicken. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I have a Tumblr now check it out:
> 
> [Here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breaking-genesis)


End file.
